Jafar's iPod Playlist
by Luna Sol Leil
Summary: Jafar's Top 50 songs played on his iPod.


An iPod Playlist can really define a person! Let's take a look at Jafar's on the go playlist!

1. Prince Ali (Reprise)- Jonathan Freeman – Because I can sing really good!

2. I Kissed a Girl – Katy Perry- Well, I did this once, except she was sixteen. So that was kind of weird. Oh well, I still liked it!

3. Arabian Nights- Bruce Adler- Yeah, he has a pretty good voice and he sings the intro to MY movie. Yeah, that's right! MY MOVIE!

4. Not Ready to Make Nice- Dixie Chicks- Yeah, I know the Dixie Chicks are totally old school, but the song title. Look at it! Seriously, I am a villain!

5. Before He Cheats- Carrie Underwood- Well, if someone cheated on me, I would wreck their car. I am a very destructive person.

6. A Little Priest- Johnny Depp and Helena Bonham Carter- Hmm, it's a good tune, and its kind of violent. Sweeney Todd is my kind of musical!

7. I Write Sins Not Tragedies- Panic! At The Disco- Well, they are cool and I would totally write sins over tragedies!

8. Hot N Cold- Katy Perry- People are always changing their minds about me!

9. Money Money Money- Abba- I really want to be the sultan, and with that I get money!

10- If I Can't Love Her- Terrence Mann- If I can't love Jasmine, no one can!

11. The Climb- Miley Cyrus- This song calms me down after I fail another attempt at power!

12. Love Story- Taylor Swift- Hey, every man needs a happy go lucky song!

13. Monsters- Matchbook Romance- Yeah! We villains are the monsters!

14. I Just Can't Wait to Be King- Well; I just can't wait to be Sultan.

15. Devil in Disguise- Elvis Presley- Yes, this is totally me and no one even knew I was controlling the Sultan until that stupid Aladdin came around!

16. A Star is Born- Well I'm no hero, but I am still a star!

17. The Power of my Love- Elvis Presley- Yeah, my love is so powerful, and one day, Jasmine will realize that!

18. I Don't Think Now Is The Best Time- Hans Zimmer- This is so action packed, and sometimes lyrics are overrated!

19. Rule The World- Paris Singers- Tender song, not my favorite. But the title, yes, that is my life goal!

20. We Shall We Die For- I don't know, this song is intense. Plus, when I rule Agrabah, the people shall die for me!

21. Poor Unfortunate Souls- Pat Carroll- Because I'm cool like that!

22. Bad Reputation- Joan Jett- Because I have a bad reputation and I don't care what anybody thinks about it!

23. Boulevard of Broken Dreams- Green Day- Story of my life. Why can't I succeed?

24. Defying Gravity- Idina Menzel & Kristin Chenoweth- I need to break free of that blasted sultan and take my own path!

25. Dirty Little Secret- The All American Rejects- Because I have a dirty little secret and the people of Agrabah are too stupid to realize it!

26. Epiphany- Johnny Depp- You all deserve to die!

27. Friend of the Devil- Counting Crows- Yes, this is basically me!

28. Heart of a Champion- Nelly- I am a champion! This song gives me confidence!

29. I Am All Of Me- Crush 40- Can you see all of me? walk into my mystery? Oh yes, this is me!

30. I Stand Alone- Bryan White- I don't need anybody!

31. Invisible- Clay Aiken- Sort of a stalker song, but I always lurk in the shadows. And being invisible would totally help with all of my evil plans!

32. Low- Kelly Clarkson- I've been low a lot of the time. This song gives me hope!

33. Me- Burke Moses & Susan Egan- Because I am the best man alive!

34. Misery Business- Paramour- Ha! This is totally my song!

35. My New Philosophy- Kristen Chenoweth- I change all the time! My philosophy is as ever changing as my evil plans!

36. Poison- Groove Coverage- I am poisonous!

37. Say Anything- Good Charlotte- I'll say anything to get what I want!

38. Sexyback- Justin Timberlake- Yes, this is me all the way!

39. Suddenly I See- KT Tunstall- This is what I want to be! I have finally realized my full potential!

40. This Ain't a Scene, It's and Arms Race- I don't really know. But this is a good song!

41. This Is Why I'm Hot- Mims- Because I am hot. Let me tell you why!

42. With a Little Help from my Friends- The Beatles- Maybe if I had friends I would be more successful!

43. Highway to Nowhere- Drake Bell- This is my life.

44. There's a Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey You Just haven't Figured It Out Yet- Panic! At The Disco- leave everything with the doorman!

45. I Constantly Thank God For Esteben- Panic! At the Disco- Yes.

46. I Hate Everything About You- Yes, I hate everything about you. You are an idiot!

47. I Hate People- I really do!

48. Whiskey In The Jar- The Dubliners- sometimes a man just has to drink!

49. Let yourself Go- Elvis Presley- My feelings towards Jasmine!

50. Closing Time- Green Day- Get out NOW!

As you can see, Jafar is a very mixed up person. He is hopeful, slightly annoyed with his constant failures, evil, and conceited. Now I suggest you stop looking at his iPod before he zaps you with his snake staff!


End file.
